


Boyz n Poizn

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healer Draco Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: “All I want is boys and poisonEvery night it’s boys and poisonAll I do is enjoy ‘em, destroy ‘emUntil I feel what I wanna feel, what I wanna feel”Inspired by the song “Boyz n Poizn” by Phoebe RyanIn which Harry sleeps around until he reunites with a certain blonde.





	Boyz n Poizn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, I've been absolutely obsessed with the song "Boyz n Poizn" and it made me come up with this! I feel like it's crappy but I really want to know your thoughts on it! Feel free to comment xx

Friday night. The bar was crowded. All that could be heard was the sound of animate chatter and clinking glasses. Harry was strategically sitting in the table on the far right corner, allowing him to get a clear view of everyone that walked in and out of the bar. He had had a tiring week and just wanted to have some fun. He had fallen into a familiar routine by now. He would work as an Auror throughout the week and then come to this bar, drink as much as he could, meet someone and take them home. His friends were disapproving of this, but he had stopped trying to argue with them a long time ago. He was only 23, and he didn’t really feel like getting into a relationship. After breaking up with Ginny, he hadn’t been able to feel any sort of connection with anyone. He had gone on a few dates, but no one had piqued his interest. He felt bored. So he decided that casual sex was the best option for him. It was fun, and it helped him momentarily forget about everything. A bad day at work, a fight with his friends, the war. Everything slipped away from his mind for those moments, and Harry was thankful for that. He always made sure his intentions were clear, not wanting to trick anyone into thinking he wanted more than a one-night stand. He knew that all of the wizards and the few witches that had slept with him had done it because of his status, taking off their clothes before he had managed to even say a sentence to them, but he didn’t really care. However, this had earned him a reputation. Apparently, sleeping with The Chosen One was the high point of some people’s lives, so they had to share the story with everyone they knew. Needless to say, Harry had been in the public eye for months, with his face sprayed all over the news, with the most intricate theories about his personal life. He had stopped caring about those things while still at Hogwarts

 

He drank what remained in his glass, asked for a refill, and waited.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco couldn’t believe Pansy had convinced him to go to a bar on a Friday night. He was particularly worn out after an exhausting week in St Mungo’s, and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. He had tried to convince Pansy to let him go, but being the insufferable Slytherin that she was, she dragged him here anyways. He had no possible way out. He took a deep breath, and followed her inside. The place was ok-looking, with simple decorations, bringing him a sense of familiarity as he remembered his nights at Hogsmeade with his friends just a couple of years back. He sat down at the table Pansy had picked and before he had even managed to form a thought in his head, Pansy had already asked for two glasses of Firewhiskey, winking at the bartender before he wandered off.

 

“You’re incorrigible, Pans.”

 

“Oh, darling, you know me, flirting is in my nature.” Draco grinned. Pansy always had her way when it came to men. A simple snap of her fingers and they would all be on their knees for her. He wished he could be like her. He was 23 and he still daydreamed about the boy for whom he had fallen while still at Hogwarts. It was ludicrous, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. All those years of bickering only for him to realise that he didn’t really hate Potter. It was quite the opposite, really. He hadn’t seen him since their last year at Hogwarts, and he had no idea how he was doing. He refused to read the papers, because he was scared of what he might learn about him. He could be married at this point, but Draco chose not to acknowledge it. He didn’t want to know. Things were working out just fine, until…

 

“Oh sweet Merlin, Draco, look who’s there!” Draco’s eyes immediately followed Pansy’s motion. He felt a pang in his chest. He was there. Potter was there. Looking absolutely gorgeous. He had put on some muscle, grown a few inches. But his piercing green eyes remained the same. His signature spectacles were askew, and his messy black hair barely covered his scar. His breath hitched. He could feel every single one of his emotions resurfacing, overwhelming him in such a brutal way that he almost got knocked over. He then realised Potter wasn’t alone. Across him was another man. They seemed to be having quite the conversation, as they were both laughing in a clearly flirtatious way. Then, Potter grabbed the other man’s face and kissed him fervently. Draco was starting to feel incredibly dizzy, the pain in his chest multiplying by the second. “ _For fuck’s sake, Draco, what were you even thinking. It’s been 5 fucking years._ ” Potter soon dropped some Sickles onto the table, grabbed the other man by the hand, and left the bar.

 

Pansy’s snort brought him back to reality.

 

“What?!” Draco asked.

 

“Draco, I can’t believe you still have feelings for him!”

 

” I don’t…”

 

“Don’t lie to me! Your expression gave it all away!”

 

“I…”

 

“That’s what you get for not wanting to know anything about him! If you had actually allowed me to talk to you about him, you would have known it by now.”

 

“What… Pansy, know about what?”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Draco. Potter’s a bit of a heartbreaker these days. He sleeps around. Apparently he’s not interested in a relationship, at least not for now. Someone’s told me he comes here every Friday night looking for a new, well… target.”

 

“Oh.” That’s all Draco could say. He felt somehow relieved for learning that Potter hadn’t settled down, but at the same time he felt jealous of all the people that had been with him. It was a bittersweet feeling, and he didn’t really know what to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry collapsed on the bed. Jack had quite the stamina, but Harry wasn’t complaining. It was some of the best sex he’d had in a while. Still on the high of what had just happened, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, Harry woke up with a tight grip around his waist. It took him a few seconds to realise who was holding him, and a few more to realise where he was. He was in Jack’s room. He slowly removed himself from Jack’s grip, trying to be as careful as he could not to wake him up. He grabbed his clothes from the floor, quickly put them on and Apparated to his apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco couldn’t stop thinking about what he had witnessed on Friday. He desperately wanted to know what it felt like to have Potter, even if it was only for a few hours. He was pretty sure that blood had stopped coursing through his veins, only to be replaced by jealousy. The feelings that he had been trying to (unsuccessfully) repress for the past 5 years were all emerging and he felt disoriented. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to see him again. Talk to him. Maybe Potter would take him to bed too. If it was the only thing Draco could get from him, then he would take it. Even if he ended up getting hurt. And Draco had a feeling he would.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday night had finally arrived. Draco had taken an extra half hour in front of the mirror to make sure he looked his absolute best. The fact that he was doing it for Potter was ridiculous, he was perfectly aware, but he couldn’t help it. He was determined.

 

He got to the bar and immediately headed towards the table Potter had been sitting at the previous week. It was pretty obvious why Potter had chosen that particular table. It gave him the perfect view on everyone at the bar. Draco shivered at the thought. He couldn’t believe Potter had it all planned out to the millimetre.

 

He had no idea what Potter’s schedule was, so he had decided to come in early. He had to wait for a whole hour before Potter showed up.

 

“Malfoy?!” The shock was evident in Harry’s voice.

 

“Potter!” Draco put on his most mischievous smirk. He had to pretend he had no idea Potter was coming.

 

“Hmm… What are you doing here?” Harry was genuinely confused. Malfoy was the last person he expected to see there. Especially at his table.

 

“This is a bar, isn’t it, Potter? What do people do at bars? Crochet?” Draco widened his smirk. He might have changed since the war, but his wits and sarcasm had remained unscathed.

 

“Ha…ha. Very funny, Malfoy. I was simply asking because I have never seen you here before.”

 

“Come here often, do you?”

 

“Umm, yeah.”

 

“Great! My life has won meaning again!” Draco said, with a smile, hoping his mild teasing didn’t offend him.

 

Harry simply rolled his eyes.

 

“Want to sit down?”

 

Harry cocked his eyebrow. Draco Malfoy was asking him to sit with him at a bar. Out of all the things that could happen on his Friday night, this was by far the most unlikely. Maybe that’s why he said yes.

 

“How are things, Potter?”

 

“I take it you haven’t been reading the papers.”

 

“Oh no, I always read the papers, I just skip the parts that mention your name in them.”

 

“Of course you do…” Harry muttered.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing… I’ve been doing fine. I’m an Auror. I have a nice apartment. Still keep in touch with most of my friends from Hogwarts… That’s about it.”

 

“Seeing anyone?” Draco said, acting nonchalant. He hadn’t meant to be so straight-forward, but he was dying to know what Potter would say to him about that particular subject.

 

“Merlin, you really meant it when you said you don’t read about me on the news!”

 

“Who do you take me for, Potter?”

 

Harry smiled. As strange as it might seem, he had missed Malfoy’s bickering. He was one of the only few who had never been impressed about his status, and he appreciated the challenge. Truth be told, throughout the years he’d wondered about Malfoy multiple times, where he was, how he was doing in the Post-War society, who he was with…

 

“Potter!” Harry blinked at him. He realised he had zoned out.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I mean… Well, I… What were you saying?”

 

“If I had known I’d have this effect on you, I would have come looking for you sooner!” Draco laughed, in an attempt to conceal the flush that was quickly spreading through his cheeks. He was flirting rather heavily, and while he had been determined to talk to Potter, and maybe even sleep with him, now that he had wondrous green eyes looking at him in what was clearly astonishment, he was scared. Before letting Potter comment on what had just happened, he said: “I asked you if you were seeing anyone.”

 

“Oh… Yeah, right. I’m not seeing anyone, no. I’m kind of just having some fun, I guess?”

 

“Very articulate, Potter.”

 

“What I mean is that I’m hooking up, you know? No strings attached.”

 

“Ah… I see.” Draco said, trying to sound as surprised with the bit of information that had just been given to him as he could.

 

“Well, what about you?”

 

“I’m not seeing anyone, Potter.”

 

“What happened to that girl you were supposed to marry right after Hogwarts?”

 

“Astoria? Oh, it was arranged by our parents, all for the sake of pure-blood supremacy, but it didn’t really work out. Particularly after telling everyone I have other preferences…”

 

“Other… Preferences?”

 

“Gay, Potter, I’m gay.” Harry gasped. His former nemesis was attracted to men. That made him feel somehow relieved, and he had no idea why.

 

“No need to be surprised.” Draco said, rather coldly.

 

“Malfoy, no! It’s just I had no idea! I wasn’t trying to offend you or anything. I’m actually bisexual.”

 

“Oh.” Things were getting personal. “So you’re not looking for a relationship, then?”

 

“Not really. Everyone expects me to settle down, but I’m only 23! I’m still quite young. Besides, I haven’t really met anyone that has caught my interest long enough for me to pursue a relationship. What about you?”

 

“I guess you could say I’m hoping to meet someone special. I rather enjoy the idea of having someone to love and cherish for the rest of my days. Not that I have anything against your lifestyle, Potter. It’s just that I want something more meaningful.” Draco said, with a glimmer of hope. If only he could tell Potter he was the one Draco wanted to have all this with.

 

“I understand. You know, Ron and Hermione have all that. They’ve been together since we were 17, and it’s pretty clear that their love is one of a kind. They are meant for one another. It’s something truly beautiful to witness. They nag me the most about my choices and I can’t help but feel jealous of them at times. How wonderful can it be to have that kind of connection with someone? But then I remember they’ve known each other for years. It was something that was built. And I haven’t had that. Not yet. So I guess it’s easier to just let go and have fun.”

 

“But if you were to meet someone interesting you would settle down?” Draco said, trying not to sound desperate.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

They stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes, basking in the realisation of what they had just shared with one another. Harry couldn’t believe he was sitting with Malfoy, talking about his prospects on love, instead of doing what he’s come to know for the past years. But now that he thought about it, this outcome wasn’t really that bad.

 

“So, what do you do?” Harry asked, breaking the silence.

 

“I’m a Healer at St Mungo’s.”

 

Harry smiled. “I always thought you would end up being a Healer.”

 

“Oh?” Confusion was written all over Draco’s face.

 

“Well, you were one of the brightest students at Hogwarts, you’ve always been good at Potions, and I figured you would want to work in a position that allowed you to help others, as some sort of redemption, after everything that has happened…” Harry blushed, not realising how much thought he had given to all of this.

 

“I see you’ve given much thought to my career choices, Potter. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Draco smirked once again, in his usual teasing tone, disguising the heat that was quickly spreading in his entire body.

 

“Very funny.” Harry said, with the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

 

They continued for quite a while, talking about everything that came into their minds. It felt nice. It felt normal.

 

“Well, I have to go. This was nice, Potter.” Draco said, while getting up from his seat.

 

“Oh, yeah, this was nice.” Harry said, also getting up.

 

“See you around.” Draco said, as he started heading towards the door, taking painfully slow steps, hoping that Potter would stop him from leaving without any prospect of seeing each other anytime soon. He was right to do so.

 

“Malfoy, wait!” Harry shouted, while rushing towards the door. “I… Hmm. This was nice, you said so yourself.”

 

“Yes, Potter, and?”

 

“Well, I was just wondering if you… Mmm… If you would like to do this some other time?” Harry asked, scratching his neck, in a clearly nervous state.

 

Draco wanted to shout “Yes!” but knew better. He made a dramatic pause, long enough to see a tinge of disappointment in Potter’s eyes, which made his mouth go unexpectedly dry.

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“Great!”

 

“Next Friday, same place, same time. Don’t you dare be late.” Draco said, as he walked out of the bar, leaving Harry in a state of haze.

 

“Fuck.” Harry muttered. Apparently his Friday routine had been postponed. Indefinitely. And what was more incredulous was that Harry was pretty ok with that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You have a date with Draco sodding Malfoy?!” Ron was practically fuming.

 

“It’s not a date, Ron! We just agreed to meet up.”

 

“Still. This is Malfoy were talking about!”

 

“Mate, you know just as well as I do that he’s changed. Even at our eight-year at Hogwarts, he was already different then.”

 

Hermione, who had been quiet up until that point, with one hand firmly on her hip and the other holding a mug filled with hot tea, finally spoke up: “Don’t be so dramatic, Ron! Malfoy has indeed changed, and if Harry is willing to meet him, we should trust him with it.” She flashed a knowingly smile, the kind only she knew how to do, that instantly appeased Harry. He was so grateful for her.

 

Ron scowled. “Are you sure, mate?”

 

“Positive. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

 

“If you say so.” Ron said, lightly shaking his head in what was a clear display of disapproval.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco felt a turmoil in his stomach. He was strikingly nervous. He hadn’t had time to change, his lime green robes falling effortlessly around his figure. He still hadn’t grasped the fact that he was meeting Potter, the subject of his affections for 5 years now. He felt rather alarmed. What if Potter didn’t reciprocate his feelings? What if this was just a stupid prank? The possibilities were endless, but Draco knew he was ready to take whatever he could. If Potter just wanted to be friends, then he would gladly accept it. Was he being a masochist? Probably, but he didn’t really care.

His chain of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a pair of dazed green eyes.

 

Harry’s mind went blank. Malfoy was sitting at his usual table, with a closed fist against his cheek, clearly in the middle of some heavy thinking. He was wearing the traditional lime green robes of St Mungo’s Healers; which Harry hadn’t thought could look good on anyone. Apparently he was wrong. _Oh, how very wrong._ The odd colour brought out Malfoy’s grey eyes, which Harry had just realised _were simply mesmerising._ He was wearing a white shirt underneath, and the first two buttons were undone, revealing a patch of creamy pale skin, and all Harry could think was how amazing it must feel to trace every single inch of it with his tongue. _He was aroused. And Draco Malfoy had caused it. He was utterly fucked._

 

“Potter!” Malfoy’s rushed tone snapped him out of his incoherence.

 

“M-Malfoy. Right. Hi”

 

“Hi, Potter. Are you ok?” Draco asked, concern evident in his tone.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Rough week at work, that’s all.”

 

“Tell me about it. Today was one of the busiest days at St Mungo’s, I had to rush to get here on time.”

 

“You… Rushed… You shouldn’t have to! We could have re-scheduled or something.”

 

“It’s ok Potter, don’t worry about it. So, rough week? What happened?”

 

Harry then proceeded to tell Malfoy all about the risky operation he’d been working on, which involved three Dark Art brothers engaged in a façade.

 

Draco then told Potter all about an accident that had caused one of the most agitated days St Mungo’s had ever had.

 

Then they started sharing details about their favourite things; how much Harry enjoyed curling up in his bed with a book in his hand, and a cup of Earl Grey tea by his bedside; how Draco had the habit to get in early to work just to talk to his youngest patients and cheer them up; how Harry always worried about his co-workers and made them a cup of tea or coffee the minute he saw the tiredness in their eyes; how Draco had taken up a kitten he had seen lost in the streets one day, and how much he had fallen for it, and many many other things.

 

They both left the bar many hours later with the deepest feeling of contentment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It became a routine. Every single Friday night they would meet and talk for hours and hours, without a care in the world.

 

Harry wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Draco (he wasn’t Malfoy, not anymore). He was intelligent, witty and sarcastic (he had always been), but he was also charming, kind, funny, strong (he had managed to take a complete turn in his life, overcoming his past and his mistakes without faltering for a single second) and stupidly gorgeous. Harry would get all warm and giddy whenever he was with him, and the more he talked to him, the more the heat at the pit of his stomach would multiply. They had even started flirting. Harry was confident his feelings were reciprocated and was ready to take things to the next level.

 

Draco hadn’t thought possible to fall more in love with Harry (Potter was long gone), but he was evidently wrong. Harry was the most remarkable person he’d ever met; his altruism, his ability to listen, his willingness to help others, without asking for anything in return, his stupid Gryffindor courage (which Draco found extremely arousing) and his tantalizing green eyes… Everything about him drove Draco insane, and he wanted nothing more but to continue exploring every single inch of Harry (both figuratively and literally). And what was more surprising to Draco was that Harry appeared to correspond his feelings. He had never been happier.

 

They had agreed to meet that Friday at the bar, and Draco had never been so irritated in his life. He genuinely adored his job but he got held up at the hospital because one of his patients had been discharged but was refusing to leave. After what felt like an eternity, he managed to get him to leave, but this made him excruciatingly late for his date with Harry.

 

When he got to the front door, he was a wreck. He was trembling with all the nerves, and he hoped Harry was still there. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door.

 

What greeted him was everything he had never thought he’d see. Harry was sitting at their table, but he wasn’t alone. There was another man sitting with him (a fairly attractive one), and Harry’s palm was gently placed on the other man’s shoulder. They were laughing. Harry’s eyes were glistening; he was clearly enjoying whatever was going on there. And all Draco could feel was agony. He felt like his heart was being repeatedly hammered. He felt like he was drowning. Tears started to fall silently along his face, and before he did something he would later regret, he stormed out of the bar and Apparated home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco had spent the following day in bed, crying his heart out and drinking away his sorrows with the most expensive beverage he owned, a high quality Scotch given to him by Blaise, who had told him he was to only open it on a special occasion. “ _Screw that_ ” he had thought. This was the most appropriate moment to chug down the drink, to make him forget. He was completely dishevelled, he hadn’t even bothered to shower, and he had barely eaten anything. He had received several Floo calls throughout the day, many of them from Harry, but he ignored them all. He then decided to block the network. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco hadn’t showed up to their date, and when Harry got home the first thing he did was call him. Draco didn’t pick up, and Harry thought maybe he was still at work and hadn’t managed to get back to him. Harry went to sleep that night feeling unsure.

 

When Draco didn’t return any of his calls the following day, Harry lost it. He was so concerned he felt physically sick. He couldn’t even eat without feeling like vomiting. He was so agitated that Hermione and Ron had to come to his house and sleep there to calm him down. He was always on the verge of having panic attacks.

 

On Sunday, he woke up to both his friends hovering above his bed, staring worryingly at him.

 

“Harry…” Hermione said, with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Mate, how are you feeling?” Ron asked, with his left arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

 

“I feel awful. Where is he? What is going on?” Harry rubbed his face with both his hands. He was desperate for some news. He was so scared for Draco. Had something happened? Was Draco in danger? He must be, otherwise, why wouldn’t he return any of his calls?

 

“Go take a shower, Harry. It’s almost 2 pm. I’ll make something for you to eat, and I’ll brew you some Camomile tea. It will help.”

 

Harry displayed a weak smile. There was nothing he was more thankful for than his two best friends. He had no idea where he’d be without them. Probably dead.

 

He took a cold shower, and the water dripping down his body only flooded him with more thoughts about Draco. He had been so nervous the previous day. Today he was calmer, and he wanted to go to Draco’s apartment, to check if he was there, if he was alright.

 

He ate the meal Hermione had cooked for him and drank his tea, immediately feeling better. He said his goodbyes, assuring his friends that he was ok, and perfectly capable of leaving his house on his own.

 

He couldn’t Apparate to Draco’s house, so he Apparated to a nearby street instead, and took a walk from there. He rang the bell but no one answered. Luckily, someone was going out, so he took the opportunity to get inside the building. He quickly reached Draco’s door and softly knocked on it. No reply. He knocked once more. No reply. At some point, he started banging on the door.

 

“Whoever it is, just leave.” He heard from the other side.

 

“Draco? Draco! Are you alright? I’ve been so worried! You haven’t returned any of my calls!”

 

“Go away, Potter!” Draco aggressively yelled.

 

“Draco, what’s going on?” Harry yelled back. His concern was practically tangible.

 

Draco laughed, but it wasn’t the usual “you’re genuinely funny” laugh. It was cold.

 

“What’s going on, Potter?! You of all people should know.”

 

“Know what? Draco? What the hell are you talking about? Open this goddamn door!”

 

Harry was leaning against the door, and hadn’t it been for his quick reflexes from Quidditch, he would have harshly hit the floor.

 

Draco’s face was blotchy and his eyes were red. He had been crying. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils almost instantaneously.

 

“Draco… What happened?”

 

“You happened, Potter. I was stupid enough to think you actually cared for me but I was clearly wrong. I knew about your reputation but I chose to ignore it. This is all my fault. I should have known better.”

 

“What are you talking about?! Of course I care about you, Draco! These past weeks have made me happier than all the years we’ve spent apart.”

 

“I saw you, Potter. On Friday. With that man. I saw something in your eyes, something you had never showed while being with me. You were all smiles and laughs. It was pretty clear to me.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You saw… Oh Draco. That was Michael.”

 

“I don’t want to know the name of your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend! Draco, please listen. Michael and I met 2 years ago. He was being held hostage by one of the most dangerous wizards at the time. I saved his life. We’ve been friends ever since. He’s a muggleborn, and he’s married. To a woman. He even has two kids. He was at the bar the other night with a few of his friends and he saw me and immediately came by to say hello. We hadn’t seen each other in months because he had been travelling. We were just catching up.”

 

Draco froze on the spot. He had been jealous for no reason. He had overreacted. And now he felt ludicrous.

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry I overreacted. It’s just that I’ve been pining after you for years, and I was starting to feel like things were working between the two of us. It crushed me to see you with another man. Pansy told me you used to go to the bar every Friday night to hook up, and seeing you with him made me think you hadn’t stopped. That what we had meant nothing.” Draco was crying again.

 

“You’ve been pining after me for years?” Harry was incredulous. He had no idea Draco had had feelings for him for that long.

 

“Yes. I fell in love with you while we were still at Hogwarts.”

 

“Oh, Draco. I had no idea… I haven’t slept with anyone since that first night. How could I? You have been the only thing on my mind for the past weeks. I have fallen deeply in love with you, Draco.”

 

Draco gave him the brightest smile, and Harry felt like a teenager all over again. He grabbed Draco by the shirt and kissed him. Draco’s lips were soft, and without even thinking, Harry licked his bottom lip, earning a moan from him. Soon, both their tongues were wrapped around each other, moving perfectly in sync. Draco tasted like mint and Scotch, and despite being a weird combination, Harry adored it. He adored Draco. And all he wanted was to continue discovering Draco, for the rest of their lives. And even that felt like it wasn’t enough. After a while, they parted.

 

Harry kissed Draco’s nose, and muttered something along the lines of “How about a shower?” against it.

 

Draco grinned, arching his left eyebrow. “A shower? Is that an invitation?”

 

Harry grinned back. “Damn right it is.”

 

Soon, all that could be heard was running water and soft moans.


End file.
